The present invention is directed toward a scrubbing device primarily intended to be used in a kitchen for scrubbing pots and pans, dishes and the like and, more particularly, toward such a scrubbing device that has changeable scrub heads.
Dish scrubbing brushes have been around for a long time and come in a variety of shapes and sizes. Traditionally, they include an elongated handle with a bristle brush at the end. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,513,339; 2,276,889 and D598,202. In lieu of bristles, some dishwashing or scrubbing brushes have used foam heads. Design Patent No. D660,006 appears to show such a brush. The entire contents of each of these prior patents are incorporated herein by reference.
It has also been known to provide a reservoir in the handle of a dishwashing brush for holding a supply of liquid dishwashing soap or detergent. The soap can be dispensed from the handle portion into the brush portion through an opening between them. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,056,997 and 7,461,993. In many cases, a built-in pump mechanism forces the soap from the handle portion to the brush portion when the handle is squeezed or a button or the like is depressed on the handle portion. The entire contents each of these prior patents are also incorporated herein by reference.
Over time and after many uses dishwashing or dish scrubbing brushes wear out and have to be replaced. It is normally the brush portion that wears out first. But with most prior art dish scrubbing brushes, it is impossible to replace only the brush head. As a result, the entire brush must be discarded and replaced.
In addition, there may be times when different brush heads may be needed for different jobs. For example, a small head may be needed to get into drinking glasses or the like while a larger head may be desirable for larger dinner plates. Similarly, a soft brush head may be needed when cleaning fine china while a much more rigid and coarse brush head might be desirable when scrubbing pots and pans. Again, however, with most prior art dishwashing or dish scrubbing brushes, it is impossible to change the brush head. As a result, a homeowner or other person responsible for washing pots, pans and dishes, must possess a number of different size, shape and texture dish scrubbing brushes.
To Applicants' knowledge, there has never been a dish scrubbing brush that includes a reservoir handle and the ability to quickly and easily change the brush head. There is, therefore, believed to be a need for such a dish scrubbing brush.